The Letter
by AnimeAngel
Summary: Review! I hope ya like this! Review if ya want more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me.  
If you read any of CosmicGirl's fanfics, just know that CosmicGirl is another of my names.   
The Letter Ch1  
  
Princess Relena/Vice Minister Dorlian just finished her speech to the press. She was exhausted. She had been going everywhere today giving speeches.   
"Are you okay Relena?" Noin asked her. Noin traveled everywhere with Relena. Since the war ended, Noin had become good friends with Relena and took the responsibility of making sure she was safe. She was also going to be Relena's sister-in-law soon. She was marrying Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's older brother.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired," Relena said. That was only half the truth.   
"What are you and Milliardo doing tomorrow?" Relena asked.  
Noin blushed. "I have no clue," she said.  
Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Relena knew Milliardo and Noin were going to do something special.  
Noin and Relena climbed into Relena's rainbow limo (Read Relena's New Limo, written by CosmicGirl or me and you'll understand!) and drove back to the Sanq Kingdom.  
When they got back, Relena walked into her room. She sighed. She had no one to celebrate Valentine's Day with. She walked over to her bed, sat on it, and hugged a little teddy bear that was on her bed.  
Relena loved the teddy bear. It was a gift from a Gundam Pilot.   
"Heero," Relena thought as she held the bear.   
Relena loved Heero Yuy, the pilot of Wing Zero, also known as the perfect soldier. But she knew he would not return her feelings.  
"He'll never return my feelings. He doesn't even like me, I bet. But still, I wish he knew how I felt," Relena thought. She decided to write a letter to Heero, telling him how she felt.  
"At least he'll know and I'll have a chance," Relena thought. So, she took a pen and pad and started writing.  
***********************************************************************  
"Hey Heero! What are ya doing?" Duo asked Heero. They were both in the park. Duo had been taking a walk when he saw Heero reading a book.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Heero muttered.  
"Well, at least I didn't get a Death Glare," Duo said cheerfully.   
"Shut up," Heero said.  
"Anyway, I've been looking for you," Duo said.  
"Why?" Heero asked.  
"Well, Hilde told me that while I was at work, Noin had called. She wants all us Gundam Pilots and the girls to come to the Sanq Kingdom tomorrow. She said Relena's been depressed lately and she thinks we'll cheer her up. She said Relena needs her friends around. She's been working too hard. You are the last one to know. Everyone else is going. Are you?" Duo asked.   
"Whatever," Heero responded.  
Duo smiled. He knew Relena loved Heero. And he was pretty sure he felt the same.  
"Guess we're going to find out," Duo thought.  
Heero was lost in thought. Tomorrow, he was going to see Relena again. No one knew but he was in love with her.  
"Relena. What's this I feel for you? Heero wondered.   
"Done!" Relena said. She just finished her letter. This is what it said:  
Dear Heero,  
How are you? It's Relena. There is something very important I must tell you. I love you.  
I know you say you are the Perfect Soldier and you don't know what love means. But I know you know what it is and I love you. I've loved you since the day I saw you. I had never loved someone like this before. I wrote this to tell you that. Thank you for reading my letter.  
  
Love,  
Relena Peacecraft   
"I can't believe I just wrote that. And now I'm mailing it," Relena said as she put the letter in the mailbox. Heero should receive at his apartment in Colony L2 in about 3 days.  
"I hope you return my feelings Heero," Relena thought.  
***********************************************************************  
On a plane to Earth from Colony L2, someone was having similar thoughts.  
"Relena, I must find out what's wrong with me. I just can't get rid of this feeling I have for you. What is it? Is it...love?" Heero thought. He was sitting in a seat next to Duo. Everyone was on the plane going to Earth. They were going to stay there for 3 weeks.  
"I hope Heero or Relena has the courage to say something to each other. Or else, their love will never be known. They're my best friends and they deserve that happiness," Duo thought. He hoped Relena and Heero would confess their feelings.   
"The Perfect Soldier and the Pacifist Princess. Who would've thought?" Duo thought as they were landing on the Earth.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!! 

I don't know the date for the series so I made one up. 

The Letter Chapter 2

It was early the next morning. Relena yawned. It was 6:45 A.M. She had no meetings today. It was her day off. Or rather, no one wanted to have a meeting today.

"Good morning Noin and Milliardo," Relena said as she entered the kitchen. She froze mid-way.

In the kitchen were all the Gundam Pilots and the girls eating breakfast along with Noin and Milliardo.

"Um…Good morning and surprise?" Duo said. Apparently, they had wanted to surprise her and had not been ready.

"What are you all doing here?" Relena said.

"To celebrate Valentine's Day with you!" Cathy said.

"Really?" Relena said.

"Not only that but you're stuck with us for 3 weeks," Quatre said, smiling.

"Oh man," Relena said sarcastically.

"Since we're here for 3 weeks, you get 3 weeks off from work," Duo said.

"Actually, 2 and a half. The other Ministers wanted to see you that half week," Noin said.

Relena was happy nevertheless. Then, she saw Heero.

_"Oh my god! He's here! He looks so handsome! But wait, if he's here, then he can't get my letter. Oh well,"_ Relena thought.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Relena asked.

"I want to go to a mall!" Hilde said.

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls excluding Relena cried.

"No way! The mall is for weaklings. Women are so stupid," Wufei said.

"ARGH!" all the girls cried and they started chasing Wufei.

"INJUSTICE!" Wufei shouted as he yelled.

"SHUT UP ABOUT INJUSTICE!" Dorothy yelled.

Relena thought of something. "Wufei, you say the mall is for weaklings but you being afraid to go is even weaker!"

"WHAT? I'M NOT WEAK! I AM NOT!" Wufei said.

"Then come with us to the mall," Sally said.

"Fine," Wufei muttered.

"All right!" the girls cried.

"Great," the boys muttered.

"Quatre," Dorothy whispered to Quatre, "Is it just me or does Miss Relena look a little pale."

Quatre glanced at Relena. She was smiling but her face was white.

"Relena, are you okay?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Relena said.

"Okay, because you look pale," Hilde said, noticing Relena's pale face.

"I'm fine!" Relena said, raising her voice a little. She was a little dizzy but that was it. She didn't think it was anything.

"Ready to go?" she said cheerfully. Then they left.

***********************************************************************

So, that went to the mall and had a pretty good time. They came home about 5:12 P.M. 

"That was fun!" Cathy said.

"Yeah, except for the fact that Duo nearly got us kicked out of the mall," Hilde said, glaring at Duo.

"Not my fault that I didn't know that the guy wasn't giving out free samples," Duo said.

Relena laughed. Today was a fun day. But now she was exhausted. Plus, she was even dizzier than before. She had to hold on to something for support.

"Relena? Earth to Relena? Are you there?" Cathy said, waving her hand in front of Relena.

"Huh?" Relena said.

"Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet today. Plus, your face is as white as a ghost," Sally said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'll go to sleep now," Relena said.

"At 5:30? Okay," Duo said, shocked that she would go to bed so early. 

Relena walked towards the stairs. After taking 5 steps, she fell to the ground.

"Relena! Are you okay?" Quatre cried as they all gathered around Relena.

"Yes," Relena said, lying.

"You're lying," Heero said. He could tell she was lying.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine. I guess I just tripped," Relena said. But really, she was quite worried. She felt so weak. She decided after a nap she'd feel better. She didn't want to worry anyone.

"Okay. Good night Relena," Dorothy said, still worried.

"Good night. I might wake up later," Relena said and she went up stairs, gripped on to the stairs.

Everyone looked at each other. 

"She's not okay," Trowa said.

"Maybe she was telling the truth," Cathy said.

"I don't know about that," Heero said. 

***********************************************************************

"Why do I feel so weak?" Relena said to herself. She decided to write in her diary before she went to sleep. She had been keeping a diary ever since the war ended.

She wrote:

12-19-3000

Dear Diary,

Heero and everyone else are here. I can't believe it. I never thought Heero would ever come and visit me. I am still shocked. They will be here for 3 weeks. We went to the mall today. I am SO exhausted. I don't know why. I guess after some rest I'll feel better. I'm going to sleep now. Good night diary.

Relena Peacecraft

Relena shut of her light. She got into her bed. She was about to lock her diary but then, she felt so weak she fainted in her bed.

***********************************************************************

The next morning, everyone woke up at 7:47 A.M. Noin had shown them to their rooms. They waited for Relena to wake up. 5 hours passed and soon it was 12:39.

"Is Relena still asleep?" Hilde wondered.

"She's never slept this late before," Milliardo said, frowning.

"I'll go check on her," Noin said. 

She walked into Relena's room. There, Relena was still asleep.

Noin walked over to her. "Relena? Relena? Relena! Wake up!" Noin said. She started shaking her. Relena didn't wake up. Noin felt a little worried. She thought Relena might be playing a joke on her. 

"Relena? I'll tell everyone to go home," Noin said. Relena didn't move or react at all. Noin was really worried now. She was almost positive Relena wasn't joking. Relena joked but never like this. Never had she joked to make someone worried.

"RELENA!" Noin yelled. She didn't react.

Noin ran downstairs, sobbing hysterically.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.

"It's Relena. She won't wake up. I don't think it's a joke. Plus, for a few minutes she's breathing and then she stops breathing for a few seconds. I don't know what's wrong with her!" Noin cried.

"Oh god, Relena!" Milliardo shouted as he ran upstairs. Everyone followed.

Relena was still there, her eyes closed.

"RELENA!" Milliardo yelled. It didn't work.

"LENA!" Duo shouted. Relena didn't react at all.

"RELENA! PLEASE, OPEN YOUR EYES!" all the girls screamed. Nothing happened at all.

"SHIT!" Wufei shouted. He ran to Relena's dresser where there was a phone. He dialed 911.

"Hello? We have an emergency. Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian is not waking up. Her breathing is shallow," Wufei said. He listened for a few minutes and put the phone on the dresser, not hanging up.

"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes. They think…she might be in a coma," Wufei said.

"WHAT?" Heero shouted. Everyone looked at him. After that yell, everyone was positive he loved Relena and was probably more worried than any of them.

The ambulance arrived and took Relena. Milliardo went with her. Noin and the others took Relena's limo to the hospital.

***********************************************************************

"How is she?" Trowa asked. They had been there for 2 hours, waiting for the answer.

"Princess Relena is…she's in a coma. There's no telling whether she will awake or not," the doctor said. No one responded.

After 4 minutes, the doctor left. He felt pity for the friends and family of the young girl. He was also sorry she had to go through this.

_"Maybe I'll tell them later that this was probably caused by too much stress and work and not enough food. Probably also because maybe she's been through depression,"_ the doctor thought.

In the waiting room, everyone was silent.


End file.
